


Wrong Time - Right Place

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: After a peculiar run-in with a stranger in Knockturn Alley, Hermione is shocked to see two people being pursued by Death Eaters - one of them a Weasley if she isn’t mistaken. But what she really finds will throw reality as Hermione knows it.





	Wrong Time - Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Hermione/Gideon  
**prompt:** mistaken identity  
**word count limit:** 500 to 1000  
**Roll-a-Drabble:** June 2018
> 
> This is the first of five Hermione drabbles I will be posting shortly as I was participating in a Roll-a-Thon over in [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) 😁  
During the event, we were able to finish all the fics we owe from the Roll-a-Drabble events - of which I got three - and also get new prompts. Thanks to life happening, I only took one prompt but I'm pretty happy with it 😍 hope you will like them all 💕
> 
> This first fic was not only my first Roll-a-Drabble fic, but it’s also the one that introduced me to this ship and made me fall in love with it 💖 I did finish it back then but never posted it - something I am correcting now.  


** _“Timing is Everything. _ **

** _If it’s meant to happen, it will, at the right time, for the right reasons”_ **

**~ Author Unknown**

She should have known. 

She really should have known not to reach for the object but it had been a damn reflex. 

Opening her eyes, Hermione quickly looked around, ignoring the dull pain in her rear. She’d been knocked off her feet by the blast that had erupted from… whatever it was that had been thrown at her by this mysterious person. At least it seemed she was still in the right place, still in Knockturn Alley. 

As she stood, she tried to ignore the annoyingly nagging voice telling her going here had been her first mistake of the night. Gripping her wand tighter, she looked around to see if the mysterious stranger - or anyone else - was still about.

Sudden sounds of a tumult broke out close by and had her pressing close to the wall, trying to hide in the shadows of the small side alley. She had heard enough of this type of noise in her life to know it was that of a battle, of curses being thrown and blocked. 

Not a second later, she saw two figures at the end of the alley. They were obviously hard-pressed, fighting back with everything they had. With the next curse, one of them was illuminated and Hermione did a double-take. The resemblance to Ron was remarkable, or maybe he looked more like Bill? 

Her mind was racing while her feet carried her to the mouth of the alley as the two figures backed off even further, removing themselves from her line of sight. A few heartbeats later, the masked faces of five Death Eaters passed by, clearly closing in on… Well, whoever they were, Hermione was pretty sure one of them was surely a Weasley relative. Could it be Charlie? It had been a few years since she’d last seen him, her memories of him a bit hazy at best. She knew he could be back in England by now, Bill’s wedding only a few short weeks away.

The thought of the stranger being Ron’s brother quickened her pace. 

To her horror, she found Charlie and his friend backed against a wall when she peeked around the corner. 

Not hesitating for a second, Hermione stepped out, sending a nasty hex against the closest Death Eater. She was able to take out a second before Voldemort's minions realised that they had company. Their confusion helped Charlie to take out a third, while his companion tried and failed to go for a fourth. Hermione had to duck away from what she was sure was the killing curse, the bright green light flashing past her. Not hesitating for a moment, she fired at the fifth Death Eater, hitting him square in the chest with her hex.

A moment later, the last Death Eater fell – but it was Charlie who had taken care of him, not his companion. It was when he dropped down next to the other man, his face a mask of pain and horror, Hermione understood why.

“Fabian! Fabian, no, please,” Charlie sobbed, reaching for the lifeless body.

As terrible as it was, this was war and this wasn’t exactly the safest place to mourn.

“I’m sorry about your friend but we need to leave. Now!” she pressed, looking around quickly, wand at the ready. She should have never come to Knockturn Alley at night.

There was a whimpering sob that had her looking back at Charlie.

“He’s my brother.”

“_What? Lumos!_”

With a beating heart and her blood running cold, Hermione tried to steel herself, expecting to see the dead face of one of her friends.

Only, it wasn’t.

What she was looking at was, in fact, an identical replica of the man she’d thought was Charlie. Who apparently he was not, because as far as she knew, Charlie didn’t have a twin. 

“Who are you?”

The question was silly, she knew, for this was neither the time nor the place but it had simply slipped out.

She would have understood if the man had refused to answer her. Or at least demand she identify herself first. She blamed his shock over just losing his twin for letting his guard down and just blurting out his name.

“Prewett. I’m Gideon Prewett and this is… this was my brother Fabian,” he pressed out, choking on the last words.

Instantly, Hermione’s mind was racing, not even needing a second to remember where she’d heard those names before. 

“You’re Molly’s brothers.”

“You know my sister?” His eyes snapped back up at her and there was a renewed energy in his voice. However, Hermione didn’t answer right away, her head was still reeling.

Because Molly’s brothers were dead.

Killed by five Death Eaters.

Sixteen years ago.

“What year is it?”

Her question visibly confused him. “What?”

“The year. What year is it?”

“1981, why?”

Noises behind them prevented her from answering a question that for once, she did not know how to reply to. Faster than she’d thought possible in Gideon’s current state of grief, his hand snatched for hers, the familiar pull of side-along apparition following right away.

A moment later, they were bathed in dim light and Hermione noticed the familiar surroundings of the Burrow before anything else.

However, it didn’t take her brain much longer to piece together what had just happened. And while a much, _much,_ younger Molly Weasley came running out of the familiar crooked house, screaming and sobbing when she saw the corpse of one of her brothers, Hermione was hit by a grave and momentous realisation.

She had just saved Gideon Prewett’s life.

Hermione had just changed history.


End file.
